Dominus Trinus by Book of Shadows
Origin Charmed is an American television series that ran for eight seasons on The WB. It was produced by Aaron Spelling and is about three sisters who are the world's most powerful good witches, known throughout the supernatural community as "The Charmed Ones" but known to everyone else as the Halliwells. Each sister possesses unique magical powers that grow and evolve over the course of their lives. The Charmed Ones live together in a manor house and use their supernatural abilities to battle the warlocks, demons and other evil forces that populate San Francisco, California, to protect the innocent and good magical beings. The show was the last in its generation of supernatural-themed shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Roswell, and has many times been noted for its mixing of multiple genres (from horror and fantasy to comedy and even soap), as well as continuing after a number of archetypal jump the shark moments, most famously the departure of one of the leading actresses at the end of season three. It also had the highest rated debut (until the debut of Smallville at 8.4 million), for the WB Television Network, with 7.7 million viewers tuning in for the series premiere, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". In January 2006, with the airing of "Payback's a Witch", Charmed became the longest running show with all-female leads, surpassing Laverne & Shirley. However it was overtaken by Desperate Housewives in 2012, which completed with 180 episodes opposed to Charmed's 178 episodes. The series ended its run on May 21, 2006. The Charmed series finale, "Forever Charmed", pulled in a season high of 4.49 million viewers. Effect When three people of any gender read the spell during a full moon at midnight in their time zone, they will receive "The Power of Three": * The eldest gains the abilities of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. * The middle gains Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, and Molecular Acceleration. * And the youngest gains the powers of Premonition and Levitation. All three users will also have the collective ability to recite and cast magical incantations. It is unknown what happens if more than three people recite the spell, or if more than one are the same age. If the users do not ___, or do not Neutralize the book by the next full moon, the effects will become permanent. October 29th, 2012. The 10th anniversary of the beginning of the series, they wanted to put some of the accessories in the series at Beverly Hill's "The Museum of Television and Radiohttp://www.seeing-stars.com/Museums/MuseumOfTelevision.shtml Among them was the "Book of Shadows" used in the series. But on October 4, an overzealous fan, Thalia Parks, broke into the museum's storehouse and tried to steal the book for extravagance. The security guard was caught off guard, but managed to reclaim the book while Thalia only managed to escape with the first page, which contained the Dominus Trinus spell. Over a week later on the midnight of October 29-30th, Thalia and two of her friends recited the incantation and received their powers. Warehouse 13: On November 7th, Artie received a ping of strange occurrences from California's Beverly Hills, where three women were reported to me moving objects around and teleporting from one place to the next. Artie immediately sent Claudia and Steve to investigate what artifact may be behind this, where they managed to recover and Neutralized the page before its effects became permanent. Afterwards, they returned to the museum to collect the rest of the book.Category:Artifact Category:Class D Category:Class F-3